1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which can restrict the use of each function of an application of the apparatus for each user and a method of controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is available a multi function peripheral (MFP) which has a scan function, print function, and transmission function and has various kinds of applications using the functions. There is also available an MFP which has a user authentication function and allows to restrict the use of the MFP itself. In addition, there is available an MFP which implements use restriction on each application of the MFP (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-122778). Such restriction of the use of each application is effective when, for example, allowing any user to use a copy application while restricting the use of an application which transmits scanned images to the outside from the viewpoint of security.
Furthermore, there is available an MFP which implements use restriction on each function used by an application of the MFP. Methods of implementing use restriction on each function can be roughly classified into two types of methods respectively based on “device authentication” and “functions-specific authentication”. Device authentication is a scheme of performing authentication without fail every time the MFP is used, and providing, on an UI for an application, only the functions which the authenticated user can use. Function-specific authentication equally allows every user to log in as a special user called a guest who is permitted to use only the minimum function, and displays an authentication window when the user accesses a function which is not permitted to the guest user. If the authentication is successful, this scheme permits the authenticated user to use the application using the function.
Conventional device authentication requires authentication processing without fail at the start of the use of an information processing apparatus. Therefore, a drawback of this scheme is that even when using an application without any use restriction on the function, the user is forced to perform input operation for authentication. In contrast to this, conventional function-specific authentication is designed to perform authentication processing only when a user tries to use an application using a function with use restriction. This can minimize the input operation forced on the user.
Even when function-specific authentication is to be performed, the user may think that it is not necessary to change default settings depending on the functions. In such a case, this authentication processing forces the user to perform cumbersome operation for the following reason. Assume that when the user uses a copy application, settings such as the number of copies and double-sided printing/single-sided printing of the detailed settings of the print function are default settings, and a restriction is imposed on the default settings so as not to change them. Even in this case, the user may think that there is no need to change the default settings.